Sookie's Choice
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: In Season 4, Episode 12 Sookie made the descision to dump both Bill and Eric, but what would have happened if she chose Eric on that fateful night? But what will happen when they are faced with more trouble than ever before, and seemingly that trouble is coming from everywhere? This story may contain some plot/spoliers for Season 5 and is rated M for some Eric and Sookie loving!
1. Chapter 1

**And here is yet another story, from me … and before you say anything about me not finishing my stories I have started .. I will definitely finish them soon! Also, I just want to say sorry for lack of update but tech has been hell for the past little while – i.e. this weekend, I have 14 Assignments to do since they all have to be handed in by Thursday at the latest. But, then again on the bright side, after Thursday, I am finished with tech until September, so you can expect more updates after then. **

**So … this story is basically, what should have happened in Season 4 Episode 12, when Sookie was talking to Bill and Eric in Bill's house. I can tell you that this will be a multi chapter story but I don't know how long the story will be, or much of what will happen in the story since I don't yet know myself, but it will probably include some of the same events for Season 5, although only time will tell. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Enjoy! And have fun over the Diamond Jubilee weekend …. **

SPOV

As I sat on the sofa in Bills house, sitting between Bill and Eric. Enough. I thought to myself. I am putting a stop to this shit right now. It's time for my decision. I took a deep breath and forced myself to get up off the sofa.

"I can't stand this anymore. It's like being ripped in half. No matter what I do somebody I love gets hurt." I said, and then thought "usually Eric, because I always make fucked up choices. But at least I knew that this choice was right. This choice was the right one.

Bill slowly shifted his glance from me to Eric, before getting up and starting to speak. _Of course_ I thought. Of course he had to get the first word in.

"Sookie, I just want for you to be happy. And if being with Eric is what makes you happy then you have my blessing."

Huh. What the fuck?

I turned around to face Eric, pleading with him to understand what I was about to do was right, and slowly a hopeful look began to spread across his thousand year old face as he got up off the sofa. I couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes. Eric slowly walked over to me, with all of his usual confidence and swagger gone. In that instant he looked almost human and I knew that I had made the right decision. By this stage Eric was standing in front of me, and he slipped his hand around my face, softly cradling it. He lowered his head so that he was staring straight into my eyes, and I could oh so easily lose me within the depths of his gorgeous baby blues. I could also see distantly – well it seemed distant even though in reality it was probably five feet away that Bill had something that looked like genuine sadness, although I knew better than to trust or believe in anything about Bill.

"See Sookie….Bill is fine with it." Eric said softly massaging my cheek with his thumb.

Yeah. He looks it. But I found myself not caring. I couldn't bring myself to give a fuck about what he thought and while I was thinking about Bill, I couldn't bring myself to look into Eric's eyes while thinking of Bill, so I looked at the floor again, and I could feel Eric's eyes looking for mine.

"Bill had his chance and he blew it." Eric continued, now sounding slightly panicked. "He lied to you…." Eric said. Sounding even more panicked, and all I wanted to do was wrap myself around Eric and tell him that everything was going to be alright but I knew that I had to wait for the proper opportunity to do so. Looking behind Eric, I could see that Eric was trying to find out what was happening, and when Eric caught me looking in Bills direction, he slowly pulled his hand away.

"to protect me" I said, looking up into Eric's eyes. "And I lied to him too. And you have lied to both of us so many times that we can't even count. What a mess." What a mess. This situation was really a mess.

I forced myself to take another deep breath, and walked over to Bill. I couldn't even make myself look at Eric as I did this, because I knew I would lose my nerve if I did, even with just the smallest glance in his direction. I slowly took a hold of both of Bill's hands in mine, and gave him a small smile, even though it nearly killed me to do it.

"I forgive you. I know you have loved me every bit as much as I have loved you." I said, and I didn't have to even look at Eric to know what his face would be like. "And we have both hurt each other just as deeply. I hope you can forgive me." I said, and I truly did. I hoped that he could forgive me for everything I had done to him in the past – note how I said past, not present.

"Like I have a choice, Sookie. You are the love of my life." Bill said, and I was nearly sick but I managed to stop the bile from rising in my throat long enough to choke out a reply.

"I know" I said, and I could feel through the bond that Eric and I shared that he was feeling hurt, rejected and sad, but I hoped that I could improve his melancholy mood with my next words. "This just makes this that much harder," and instantly I was hit with a wave of hopefulness coming from Eric, and I turned to smile at him before walking back over to him once again.

"If I am really honest, it just wasn't sweet, innocent, goofy Eric that I fell in love with. As viscous and untrustworthy as you can be, there is a goodness in you" I said, and the expression that crossed Eric's face looked like he couldn't believe what was happening. "And that breaks my heart, because I have always wanted you." I finished.

Eric just gave me another one of his genuine smiles. "You won't be sorry." He said.

"I know I won't … baby" I said, and stretched up to kiss him. Our lips met in a rough but still passionate kiss. My fingers entangled in Eric's hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Bill just stood there, expressionless and unmoving. Very quickly, Eric slid his tongue along my lower lip, seeking entrance which I readily gave to him. I couldn't help the moan that escaped from my lips and I was met by a groan erupting from Eric's mouth, and in just that second, my underwear was completely and utterly soaked, and I was able to feel Eric's rather prominent erection digging into me. I began to grind myself against him eliciting yet another groan from him, but all too soon, he pulled away, and I growled immediately missing him.

Eric just smirked, "Are you mine, Sookie?" he asked.

"Yes, Eric … I am yours. I love you." I told him, staring straight into his eyes. I felt a gush of wind, and I looked around, seeing that Bill had left the room.

"I am yours too, Lover. I love you too" he replied, and I smirked, reaching forward to touch his erection. The growl that came from Eric's throat was second only to lions mating in the Sahara, and a grin spread across my face as a wicked idea came crossed my mind, and even though I had never ever done it before, I found myself even wetter with anticipation, if that were even possible.

**And so … do we like? Should I continue? **

**And, what do you think Sookie is planning on doing? Review to let me know …. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I have been really, really, shitty about updates but I have been experiencing some technical issues i.e. the fucking internet on my laptop has packed in and went on holiday, so I am back to using the old faithful computer, which has a dial up internet and a monitor the size of an Anne Widdecombe's knickers. **

**Also, I just want to give a big massive shout out to blahblahvampireemergencyblah, who basically wrote this chapter for me by sending me loads and loads of ideas, and no, I still don't feel sorry at all for Bill for what is about to take place. **** This chapter is for you! **

**This chapter is also, as you can probably guess, this chapter is Not Safe For Work (or the Parental Units!) **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

SPOV

"I am yours too, Lover. I love you too" he replied, and I smirked, reaching forward to touch his erection. The growl that came from Eric's throat was second only to lions mating in the Sahara, and a grin spread across my face as a wicked idea came crossed my mind, and even though I had never ever done it before, I found myself even wetter with anticipation, if that were even possible.

SPOV

I gave Eric one long last lingering stare as I slowly sank down onto my knees, without breaking eye contact with Eric. I slowly began to fumble with the belt on the dressing gown that he was wearing, and after a few minuites, I was able to get the pesky belt untied and when the dressing down fell out of the way, I couldn't help the groan that escaped from my lips.

He was every bit as huge as I remember him to be. And, his erection was staring straight at me. Yahoo. Yikes. Yum.

I moved my hands off of the sides of the dressing gown, and began to softly run my index finger up and down Eric's massive straining cock, and he groaned when I reached the tip. "Do you like that, Eric?" I sweetly asked him, playing the innocent. He just nodded, unable to speak.

"Watch me, Eric" I said as I dipped my head further down towards his straining cock. He eagerly kept his eyes locked on mine as I wrapped my lips around him. Surprisingly, he tasted like velvet, if it was possible to taste like such a thing, and I couldn't get enough of him, of the taste of him in my mouth.

Since I had never ever done this before – Bill thought it was uncool, and disgusting and so we had never ever done oral sex before, so, slowly and unsurely, I began to slid my mouth up and down Eric's long, thick, hard dick, keeping my eyes trained on his as he moaned, groaned and begged for more. Eventually, as I began to gain confidence, I began to add little nips with my teeth and I was rewarded with a growl from Eric. I then began to fondle and play with his balls and Eric started to thrust his cock in and out of my mouth, so I knew that he was close and that I must have been doing something right, and this was only confirmed for me when I felt him begin to swell in my mouth.

"Jesus … fuck … Sookie …. I am gonna …." Eric roared, but before I was able to hear the rest of his sentence – or rather, before Eric could say the rest of his sentence, he shot his hot seed down my throat and after a few more seconds, Eric dragged me up to my feet before kissing me roughly.

"Where the fucking hell did you learn to do that, lover?" Eric demanded, and I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face.

"I take it you enjoyed that then?" I said, Eric just growled, picked me up and not-so-carefully (or gracefully) dumped me down on the sofa. He was on top of me before I could speak again and he began to place kisses all over my body, starting with my lips and gradually working his way down my body, right down to my toes. When he reached my toes, he wasted no time in pulling both my socks and shoes off and then throwing them behind me. If I wasn't so lost in the moment, I would have laughed. After that, Eric began to make his way back up my leg and thigh. When he came to my stomach, he glanced up at me, and I could see him smirk.

"Watch me, lover?" he said, rather hoarsely, his voice thick with lust, as he imitated my words from before. And I did. I watched as his hands moved to the button on my jeans and quickly he pulled both my jeans and my underwear off. By the time I realised what Eric was going to do, I was already soaked.

"Hmmm … so wet for me lover?" Eric questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Eric … only for you" I moaned out, and moved my hands to his hair, trying my hardest to yank him forward.

"Eager, are we, lover?" he asked, but before I could reply to him, he pulled himself forward and his tongue collided with my pussy, giving it one big long lick right from ass to clit and I couldn't help the moan that escaped from my lips. He continued to add more strokes with his tongue as I began to buck and write against him, so much so that Eric moved his hands so that they were pinning my hips down on the sofa. He began to add small, little twists to his tongue as he licked at my cunt, and eventually, he also added tiny snaps of his teeth, making me scream out each and every time that he did so, and once he did that, it wasn't very long until I started to feel the now familiar (well, familiar since I started to have sex with Eric), tightening in my stomach, and Eric must have also known that I was close to orgasm because he pulled back ever so slightly, and whispered softly "come for me, lover … come for me.."

And, that was all it too for me to fall over the edge screaming Eric's name. Next, he slid up my body and lay his body down on top of me and took my lips in another hungry kiss, and my arms moved so that they were around Eric's neck, carefully pulling at his hair as his arms circled around my waist. My legs moved so that they were around Eric's waist and we stayed like that for a little while, as if we were trying to devour each other. Eventually, we began to tear at each other's clothes, and I easily slipped the dressing gown off of Eric's shoulders, and he moved so that he could take the my jacket, top and bra off of me.

"Fucking amazing!" Eric growled out before leaning down to kiss, nip and such at one of my breasts whilst fondling the other one. After a few glorious moments of that, Eric brought his lips back to mine as his fingers slowly slid down my body and into my still soaked pussy.

"Hmm … still so wet for me!" Eric remarked, and I stretched up to kiss him once again. "Only for you, baby. Only for you" I moaned, as he slid a second finger into me, and began to scissor them. It wasn't long until I was falling over the edge again.

It seemed that Eric could play me like a fiddle.

"Are you sure about this, lover?" Eric said, when he pulled his lips away from me, and lined his cock up with my entrance. "Once we do this, there will never be any going back. I want you to be sure."

"Eric, I am sure, I am sure about you. I love you, and I want you to take me." I managed to choke out.

"I love you too, Sookie" Eric said, and shoved himself inside of me.

**So … what do we think … review to let me know .. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but … I won't bore you with the details, I am just a lazy brute and could have had this out days ago, but at least we are here now! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Oh My God!" I screamed as Eric thrust himself completely inside of me. My arms went immediately around his neck, and my lips stretched up to meet his in a fiery passionate kiss. He began to thrust hard and fast in and out of me, his hands gripping my waist deeply and I moaned loudly each time Eric moved at all inside of me, since with each and every thrust he was hitting my G-Spot.

"Come for me, lover" Eric whispered into my ear after he had pulled his lips away from mine so as to give me a chance to breathe, but when I thought that he would pull away from me for good, he began to place little sucky kisses down along my face, before eventually coming to a stop at my ear. After this, he began to trail more of the little sucky kisses down my neck past my pulse point as one of his hands moved off of my hip and started to pinch and roll my clit between the thumb and forefinger, and as soon as Eric stared straight into my eyes, I felt my walls begin to flutter against Eric's cock as he slammed himself in and out of me, as hard and fast as he could.

"ERIC!" I screamed as I came, and after he thrust in a few more times, Eric also met his own release, shouting out my name for all to hear. After he came, Eric flopped his body down on top of mine, without pulling out of me and I began to stroke his hair. We lay like that for a little while, just simply holding each other in our post coital bliss, completely unaware of the word around us. I did not mind his weight on me, I felt safe for the first time in a long time, but I was quickly pulled out of my trance like state when I felt Eric begin to harden inside me once again.

"Jesus … Eric how can you be ready to go again?" I said, completely flabbergasted at the situation.

"Why do you say that lover, does Billy boy not have so much stamina?" Eric asked when he lifted his head to look into my eyes.

"You have absolutely no idea how little stamina Billy boy really has, Eric … but let's not think of him right now, there is something much more pressing to think of at the minute." I said, and stretched up to give him another deep kiss, and after a few seconds, I gave his shoulders a slight shove with both of my hands, which caused both of us to fall off of the sofa, and now it was me who was lying on top of Eric, which was exactly what I had wanted. Immediately, Eric moved his hands from my hips to my backside as I began to ride him once again, hard and fast, all without breaking the kiss.

"Harder, lover … ride me like you mean it … I want you to claim me, to prove to everyone that you are mine" Eric managed to groan out when I pulled back so that I could get my breath back, and I did exactly what he wanted me to – I sped up, and moved my position slightly so that I had my hands on each Eric's shoulder blades, allowing him to hit a different angle inside of me each and every time that I moved up and down his cock.

"You are mine!" I said, as I felt my walls begin to flutter inside of me again, and when the familiar knot began to appear in my stomach, I knew that I was close to coming (again!), and in response, Eric moaned out "As you are mine, lover", and that was all it took for me to fall completely over the edge with Eric coming immediately after. This time, we kissed lazily and sloppily through our highs, and when we had come down, I slowly lifted myself off of Eric, and lay down on the floor beside him with my head on his chest, and my arm thrown over his ribs.

"You know that you are absolutely incredible, lover don't you?" Eric said after we had laid in silence for a few moments.

"Don't tell lies, Eric … we both know that it is you who is incredible, not me" I answered, burying my head into his chest. He laughed.

"Lover … I know that I am incredible, but in this case, it is you who is the amazing one!" he exclaimed.

"We should probably be heading back home, I am sure that it will be dawn soon" I said, reluctantly. I didn't want to leave Eric's arms, or move at all, even though we were still in Bill's house.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from my lips.

"What is so funny, lover?" Eric asked, obviously amused.

"We have just had sex all over this room. In Bill's house" I said, starting to laugh even harder.

"Yes lover … Bill and whoever comes into this house will know that you are mine, and that I am yours." He answered.

"I love you, Eric"

"I love you too Sookie … we should probably get going, before Bill blows a gasket. He doesn't sound like he is too impressed in the other room." Eric answered.

"Where is he anyways?" I asked, as a wicked idea suddenly crossed my mind.

"He is in his office, having some sort of conversation with someone on the phone. Wait … no he has just hung up" Eric said.

"Come on, baby" I instructed as I got up, and held my hand out for him. He took my hand without any hesitation whatsoever.

**So … what do we think that Sookie has planned? Review to let me know … **


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, I am terribly sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out to you, and I really have no excuse, but I have been really, really busy and RL has been kicking my butt this**** past week (I was off sick 4 days last week), and I am trying to get things cleared up before I go on holidays on the 9****th**** July so I have been extremely busy, but I will try, and hopefully while I am travelling I will be able to get a few more chapters writ****ten but I do not think that there will be any computers available while I am away, so I most likely will not be updating. **

**I also just want to point out that I was asked in either a PM or a review (I can't remember which), if Eric and Sookie were still in Bill's House and the answer is yes, they still are in Bill's house. I was also asked if this story is out of character (OOC) for both Eric and Sookie and I can most definitely answer yes, this story is OOC. Another PM that I received also suggested that I should put a Not Safe For Work stamper on this story (and was quite rude), so here I am … this story is not safe for work. **

**On a final note, I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story (and my other stories), and I am really, really, sorry for lack of review replies, but my (reasonably fast) internet connection on my laptop still is not working, and I have to still keep on using my really old antique computer with the dial up connection (remember those days anyone?) which only has a speed of 19.2 kbps (out of a maximum 52 kbps) because of where I live, and needless to say it is dead slow and stop. Another reason why I have been slacking on review replies is that I am checking my e-mail inbox first when I am on the internet since I do beta for another author and I have to wade through the hundreds of e-mails I get each day (with the slow internet mind you) to see if she has sent me any more chapters. **

**Also, I will be starting to work on the next chapter of The Time Of Your Life just as soon as I get this one posted because it is long overdue an update. **

**But, enough with my ramblings, and I hope that you enjoy the Eric POV in this chapter. Don't forget to review when you get to the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All rights to their owners. **

EPOV

Jesus Fucking Christ. I really was the luckiest bastard in the world, and I knew that with certainty, I would never ever be able to repay the debt that I owed to the God's for giving me Sookie. For allowing Sookie to choose me, but I pushed all of those thoughts out of my mind as I focused on what Sookie was planning on doing to me now … but I refused to believe that it could be anything better than the gifts she had already given me – not only had she finally agreed to be mine but she also fucked me – numerous times, mind you, in King Beehl's house, where there was absolutely no doubt in the fact that he would have heard everything that happened. I didn't even care that she had called me baby (I was over one thousand years olds for God's sake … but then again, if she continued to fuck me like she had been doing, I might even consider becoming her baby).

_Alright. I seriously need to relocate my balls. Perhaps, I could ask Sookie to come with me on a ball finding mission later on? _

"Where are we going, lover?" I asked, as she pulled me by the hand out of Beehl's front room (where he – and whoever else comes into the room) will be smelling the fact that Sookie is mine for a long, long time to come), and as she drew nearer to the door that connected the front room (where Sookie and I currently were) to Bill's office (where he was currently sitting). I had a fleeting idea of what she was planning on doing.

Jesus Christ. There's no way. She wouldn't. Would she?

"We are going to pay the king a little visit" she said, turning around to face me, her eyes sparkling with a mixture of anticipation and glee.

And she was also stark naked. As was I.

"Lover … don't you want to put on some clothes before we go to see Bill? Not that I care, but I thought you might want to cover up a little." I questioned, not wanting to sound presumptuous or anything.

"Trust me, Eric when I say that you will not be needing any clothes for what we are about to do." She smirked, and continued to pull me into the office.

"Did you get enough of him already, Sookeh?" Bill growled out, and before I could formulate an answer for him, Sookie beat me to it by saying, "Trust me Bill, when I say that Eric is _more _than enough for me, but I do have to say if he were any bigger, I might have problems fitting him inside of me, and even then with a little bit of practise, I wouldn't have any difficulties whatsoever taking all of him." she smiled sweetly.

"I seriously doubt that very much Sookie. After all your pathetic cunt couldn't even take half of my cock. Seriously, I had to go look elsewhere because you couldn't manage to take me. Honestly, the amount of time that I wasted with you when I could have been with any one of my fuck buddies." Bill snarled.

I was seeing red. Bill was just begging to have his neck broken. He was just lucky that Sookie was here. Or I would have killed him. Literally.

"Just ignore him, Eric. He just wants what you have. And, also, I was thinking that I could – we could, give him a little demonstration of how your cock is a perfect fit for my pussy." She said, and then pushed me down into the empty chair that was sitting on the other side of Bill's desk.

"Absolutely, lover. I think that is completely necessary." I said, as Sookie smirked at me and climbed up into my lap, impaling herself immediately on my cock and began to ride me. My hands quickly moved to her hips as if to guide her as our lips met in a frenzied, passionate kiss. After we had managed to pull our lips apart (mainly so that Sookie could breathe), I moved my gaze down to where Sookie and I were joined, and just the sight of Sookie's gorgeous pussy taking in my cock – my whole cock – which was a feat that no other woman had managed in my long, long life, was enough to almost make me come.

But one small glance over Sookie's shoulder allowed me to back away from the edge of the cliff but as soon as Sookie put her arms on either side of my neck and she began to ride me with harder, more deliberate strokes than she had before, and pretty soon all bets were off.

"Show me your fangs, Eric. You don't have to hide from me" she whispered, and I slowly, but still reluctantly lowered my fangs, not wanting this dream to end or to scare her, but all of those thoughts flew out of my head when she lowered her mouth to mine and curled her tongue around one of my fangs. I couldn't stop the hiss that escaped from my lips, and I slowly moved my left hand from her hip and started to rub her clit ferociously.

"Come for me, lover, come for me" I growled out, and I began to thrust into her a little harder.

"Bite me, Eric … I want you to bite me" she groaned out, and moved her neck over to one side, baring it for me. I have her one long, lingering stare as I waited for her to retract her permission but when she didn't, I sank my fangs into her neck, savouring the taste of her sweet, sweet blood. I closed my eyes so that I would not have to look at Compton's pitiful face which I knew was watching us intently, and after a few more seconds, I began to feel Sookie's walls tightening around me, and we both eventually came together.

"Lover … you are so fucking amazing. You really are" I said as I kissed her lips, and stood up out of the chair, with Sookie still wrapped around me, and me still buried inside of her.

**Well … what do we think of this chapter? Don't forget to review and / or send me a PM. Hugs and kisses to everyone. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, my apologies for the delay … but here we are. For readers of my other stories, chapters should be up within the next few days … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Take me home, Eric" she said, and I leaned down to give her a simple peck on the lips. "Of course, lover. I can already feel the sun begin to rise. Along with other things". I waggled my eyebrows and Sookie giggled. "Rest well your majesty. I know I will with Sookie all curled up around me." I said, turning around to face Bill, who looked like he could murder me, before taking off for Sookie's house at vampire speed. I didn't stop until I was standing in Sookie's kitchen.

"Alright lover … good morning" I said, when I put her back down on to her feet, whilst hoping for nothing more than to have Sookie curled up around me, throughout my daytime slumber.

Some might say that it would be a dream come true.

"Good morning … Eric" she laughed and then leaned in to give me another short sweet peck on the lips, before turning around and taking a few steps towards her own bedroom.

And then she stopped, and turned around to face me again. I hadn't moved from where I was standing when I had put her back down onto her own feet. I was too mesmerised by her backside to move at all.

"Actually, Eric … would it be alright if I stayed in the cubby with you tonight … sorry today? I just want to be close to you right now." She confessed, and I felt my own cold, undead heart melt a little at her admission.

_I really fucking well need to go and search for my man – card! Or is that a vampire card? _

"Lover … of course you can, you don't even have to ask. You know you can sleep in my bed whenever you want to. I'd very much like to hold you as the sun pulls me to rest for the day." I said, and then reached out my hand for her, and led her over to where the cubby hole was situated.

Whenever we climbed down into the cubby hole, with me locking the door before I began to climb down in. I could see that Sookie clearly looked extremely nervous, since she was biting her bottom lip so hard.

_And she was making me hard. _

"Lover … relax … this is one of the very few places where we can both be ourselves, with no holding back and no masks. With all of the layers stripped away, We can truly be ourselves with each other in here. You don't need to be nervous." I said, trying to calm her down, as I crossed the small cubby in one stride of my long, lean legs, and I wrapped my arms around her when I was standing in front of her.

She relaxed instantly into my hold, and by proxy, I could feel my own self calm down. According to my bond with Sookie, she was now feeling both content and happy, and I am sure that it was a feeling that Sookie was getting off of me.

"We should lay down in the bed, lover … the sun is almost up and I don't want to collapse in front of you. I get the feeling that that would scare you." I said, as I felt the pull of the sun almost drag me to my knees.

"Sure" she said, pulling back from the hug and then she began walk over to the bed and then climbed in, since we had left all of our clothes at Bill's house – a little parting gift for him, if you will. (Well, actually, we both had been far, far too busy to realise that our clothes were still laying on the floor until it was too late!). I quickly followed suit, and climbed into bed as I spooned Sookie from behind, wrapping my arms around her with our hands clasped in front of her. I nuzzled my head into the back of Sookie's neck and the last thing I remember hearing before the sun pulled me under was "I love you, Eric."

SPOV

It was around six thirty when I awakened again the next evening, and I found that I was still laying in exactly the same position (if you will pardon the pun) that I had been lying in when Eric and I went to bed. Whenever I tried to move, I found that I was completely locked in Eric's vice like grip.

I couldn't even move an inch if I wanted to, so I just contented myself with lying as still as I could, and after a few minuites, I felt Eric wake up.

Literally. Everywhere.

Jesus.

I couldn't stop myself from wiggling my backside against Eric's erection, and I could hear him growl behind me.

"Lover … you need to stop that … doing that will only get you fucked …" he said, and I smirked whilst continuing to grind myself all over him but before things were able to progress any further, I could hear a phone ringing in the background.

_Jesus Fucking Christ. I really fucking well want to murder who is on the other end of the line, right about now. _

"Just ignore it lover, if it is important, whoever it is will ring back." Eric said, and then turned me around to give me a kiss, one which turned out to be fiery and passionate, and I pretty soon began to rub my hand up and down the length of Eric's cock, each of my strokes becoming harder, faster and more deliberate.

But then the fucking phone rang again, and Eric and I had no choice but to drag ourselves up out of the cubby hole, and across the house, where we were able to find Eric's mobile phone sitting on the mantle piece in the living room.

"Northman" Eric answered, holding the phone up to his ear.

**Well well well, who do we think is on the other end of the phone? And what do you think that they are phoning about? Review to let me know … **

**Also, apologies for no lemons in this chapter xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well … here we are ladies (and gents if there are any …) I am trying my hardest to get five chapters ahead so that I am still able to update whilst I am still away in London for my holidays, but today is Sunday, I travel tomorrow and this is only the second chapter that I have written … oh dear … so there are no guarantees that I will be able to update but I will definitely try my hardest … the folks will be giving me weird looks if I don't speak to them … LOL **

**Hope you enjoy the Bill POV in this chapter … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

BPOV

Seriously. How the fuck could she choose Northman over me? Honestly, yes he is about five times my age but he is an insufferable arsehole. I honestly thought that if I threw her bone by saying that I would bless her relationship with Northman, that she would see that I was the better vampire, the better man and because of that she would come to me, not to him.

But she still went to him. After everything we have been through together. She still chose him in the end.

And if they think that I will just stop fighting for her, fighting for us simply because she walked away from me, they are delusional.

Sookie is mine. And, no matter what happens between us, I will always have a special place in her head and in her heart. I was her first. She will always remember what it was like to be with me. For as long as she lives.

And, now as I sit in my office, trying desperately to concentrate on some of the paperwork that is sitting out in front of me, all I can hear is the sounds of Eric and Sookie pleasuring each other coming from my front room.

Honestly, it sounds like lions mating. Sookie should have more dignity than that, even when she is making … fucking someone. I thought.

Great. I thought to myself. That is just what I needed.

I quickly pull out a pile of post it notes from under a pile of post that had just been delivered to me that earlier in the evening, and I lift a pen from the stationary organiser on the desk, and make a note of the little fact that I now have to get the entire front room sanitised before I can possibly entertain or hold any more meetings in the room. I made a note _sanitize front room. _And, then circled it a few times, just to make sure that I didn't forget.

Fucking brilliant.

Just what I needed.

Amazing.

The sounds coming from the front room continued to get louder and louder, and I found that I simply wasn't able to concentrate on anything, except for the fact that when Sookie and I made love, she never was as vocal as she is being now.

I was just considering going in there and ordering both Sookie and Eric to get out of my house, and go and fuck somewhere else … because let's face it, that was all that they were simply doing. Fucking. They were not making love. I refuse to accept that they are. Simply because, in order to make love, you have to be in love with the person you are having sex with, and even if Sookie is in love with Northman – another thing that I refuse to accept – there is no way on earth that Northman is in love with her. He simply does not know how to love.

He doesn't have it in him. You need humanity in order to be able to love, and neither him nor his progeny have any capabilities for emotion.

Aha. Now there's an idea … if I phoned, Pam I could tell her what her maker and Sookie were up to. And since she fucking hates Sookie, and Eric has too much lov…loyalty for his progeny, he will have to split with Sookie, just hours after claiming that she was all he wanted.

Hmm…

Before I could even hesitate, I pulled out my mobile phone and dialled Fangtasia, since I didn't have Pam's private number. Quickly, I relayed to her the events of the night, and when she spat out "fuck you" to her, I told her to simply listen to the background noise down my end.

I could hear the starts of her sobs, and then she hung up.

I smiled. Mission accomplished.

The noises continued to get louder, and I found that I simply could not ignore them, so I did what any self-respecting man – vampire would do. I turned around to my computer, and began to watch the CCTV tape live feed coming from the room. As it turns out, I had tuned in just in time to see Eric shove his dick into my Sookie.

_What the hell had they been doing before? _I wondered, and then made another note to check out the CCTV from earlier.

I watched, mesmerised as Eric and Sookie continued to fuck on the sofa and then eventually, they fell onto the floor and _just kept on going_. Before I even realised what it was that I was doing, my hand had reached down the dressing gown that I was still wearing, opened it, and then began to slide up and down my own cock as I watched Sookie begin to ride him. I exploded harder than I ever before, and managed to wrap the dressing gown around myself, when the door opened, and the two of then entered the room – still naked, mind you.

As if my brain and mouth were acting separately, I ended up saying some pretty viscious things to them, and before I knew what was happening, Sookie had announced that I needed a demonstration of how Eric's cock was a perfect fit for her. And then she started to ride him, straight in front of me. It was the hottest sight I had ever seen.

But Sookie will be mine. Soon. Enjoy it while it lasts, Northman. I thought.

**So … what do we think of the Bill POV? Review to let me know … **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I am sorry for the delay on this one, but as many of you know, I have been extremely busy with writing other chapters for LDIDMW, setting up my wordpress account (mscathywilson. wordpress . com where I post all of my stories, rants, pictures, ramblings and maybe even a chapter or two ahead of what is on here … JSYK), reading the 50 shades of Grey trilogy and reading fanfics. **

**But, oh well. **

**Also, in another note, I updated a chapter the other day, and I was really, really disappointed to find that even though there were a lot of people reading the chapter, only one person reviewed – thanks to Millarca666, and I just wanted to say, that if I keep getting very few reviews for my chapters, I am likely to lose my mojo, and stories won't be updated so often, so bottom line is reviews = chapters … **

**Here we are now … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Northman" I said when I answered the phone. Whoever it was better have a _really_ good fucking excuse for ringing me.

"It's Alcide" said the voice on the other end of the line.

"What do you want, wolf" I said, my patience just about running out.

"I just want to let you know that Russell Edgington has somehow managed to escape from where you buried him" he said.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Alright Alcide … Thanks for letting me know" I said, and then hung up without saying goodbye.

"What is wrong, Eric? Tell me … lean on me .." Sookie said, but before I was able to answer her, Pam suddenly came flying in at vampire speed, and only stopped moving about five metres away from Sookie and I.

Sookie suddenly rushed away to put some clothes on. I didn't bother.

"It's true!" she said.

"What's true?" I asked her.

"King Bill phoned me earlier to tell me that you two were together now. I thought he was lying, but obviously not." She said, and I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around her.

"Pam … I want you to listen to me" I said, pulling back but keeping both of hands on either one of her shoulders. Reluctantly, she looked up into my eyes, and I was able to feel through the bond that she was feeling a little rejected and as if she were second best.

"Pam … you will never be second best to me, you will always be my progeny. My child." I told her, trying to soothe her.

"But what about Sookie? I feel like the love you once had for me is all for Sookie now" she said, and I thought I detected a little sniffle in there.

I had never ever seen Pam cry or even come close to crying.

"Pam … I will always love you. No matter what happens between me and Sookie, I will always have love in me for you. There is just love in me for Sookie as well now." I told her, and she nodded slightly.

"Come here" I said, and once more wrapped my arms around her.

Sometimes Pammy just needed a hug, and we were still in an embrace when Sookie came back into the room, this time fully dressed.

"Can I talk to Sookie alone for a second, please?" Pam said, wiping her bloody tears away from her eyes.

"Of course. Call me when you are finished talking" I said, and after giving Pam one final hug, I went then at vampire speed to put some clothes on before stepping outside. I debated for a few moments on what I was going to do while my girls had their chat.

I decided that I would go for a run, whilst I tried to figure out what I was going to do about the Russell Edgington debacle.

SPOV

"Is everything alright, Pam?" I asked, and sat down in one of the chairs in the living room.

"I just really want to talk to you about something" Pam replied, sounding nothing like the Pam that I was used to.

"Sit down, Pam, make yourself more comfortable" I said, knowing that whatever she was about to say was making her extremely uncomfortable. And she also didn't want to say it in front of Eric.

This had to be something about Eric and me.

"I don't get why you are still so nice to me, especially after I tried to kill you outside Moon Goddess Emporium." She said, and I could see that her eyes were once more filling with tears – well, blood – to be more exact.

I reached her a paper hankie from the table behind me.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked her.

"I have been with Eric for over one hundred years, and the first time that I ever saw him truly happy was the night that you walked into Fangtasia with Bill. For one hundred years, I have been the only person who has been with him all of the time. When you first came into Fangtasia, I saw a spark flash between the two of you, and as time went on, I saw Eric fall further and further in love with you. I tried to kill you because I …. Because I was jealous that I would never have the kind of relationship with Eric that you have with him. I was jealous because I thought that somehow, the love that he once had for me, was now being directed towards you. I thought that I had lost him for good, especially after I saw the way that he looked at you when he was cursed." Pam said.

"Pam … sweetie … come here" I said, and got up out of the chair that I was sitting in and went over to the sofa. I wrapped my arms around her. "No matter what happens with me and Eric, I know that I could never ever come between you two guys, nor would I ever want to." I told her.

"I know that now … when Bill rang me tonight to tell me that you two had gotten back together, I was so upset … I thought I had lost him forever" she said.

"Pam … no you haven't lost him, you could never lose him" I said.

"I know that now, Sookie. I know that … but please forgive me for everything I have done to you, please" she begged.

How very un-Pam-like.

"Of course, I can forgive you. I have already forgiven you." I said.

"Thank you, Sookie, but rest assured, if you ever do anything to hurt Eric, I will kill you" she said.

"I wouldn't expect anything else" I smiled, and Pam just laughed at me.

**So … review to let me know what you think …**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I can't believe that we are up to chapter 8 with this story so far. I just can't believe it! But I also just want to say here that I don't know how much longer this story will be continuing on for (especially since I have absolutely no clue as to where this story will go) And, I know that I promised this chapter would be longer, but now I am not so sure that it is … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"You do know that he is probably within hearing distance?" I said to Pam after a few seconds of silence.

"Yep" she replied, laughing. "I guess that I should go and get him?"

"Sure" I answered easily, and then watched as Pam went to the front door, and almost silently, so much so that I could barely hear what she was saying.

"Eric. It's alright. You can come back now and help me to bury Sookie's body" she said, and then turned back to me with a sly grin on her face.

I grinned back, knowing that it would annoy Eric.

God. They really did have a strange relationship.

And seconds later, he appeared at the front door.

"So did you girls discuss whatever it was that you needed to talk about?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest and looking between us with an amused smirk on his face.

"Yeah. We decided that we were going to have a threesome with King Bill" Pam answered, in a sickly sweet voice.

Eric growled.

Pam just smirked at him and then left the house at vampire speed.

Hmm … I wonder if I should get a revolving door put in? Or maybe just take the door of completely? I thought to myself idly, and I was so much wrapped up in my fantasy that I failed to notice that Eric was stalking towards me, like a lion stalking his prey, until he picked me up from where I was standing – which had been previously about three feet away from him, and I immediately wrapped my legs around him, as he walked over from the front hall to the sofa in the living room.

He proceeded to carefully lay me down on the sofa, and then climbed onto it, as his mouth connected to mine. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, trying desperately to pull him as close to me as I possibly could, as he roughly shoved his tongue into my mouth.

"Hmm … Eric!" I moaned as I moved my hands from the back of his neck, and as we continued to kiss and to make out, I moved them both on further down his chest, and eventually they came to his stomach and then down to the bottom of his t-shirt. We were able to tear ourselves away from each other long enough for him to pull his t-shirt off, before his lips attacked mine once again.

Eventually, though I needed to breathe, and Eric must have had the same thought in his head, because just as I was about to pull away from Eric to give myself a chance to breathe, he moved his own lips away from mine, but instead of pulling back, he began to place a mixture of deep kisses, nips, sucks and bites all over my cheek, jaw, the pulse point below my ear and eventually my neck, but he didn't stop there as the kisses began to go lower and lower on my body.

"Watch me, lover" Eric said when he had pulled his face away from my lower stomach.

"I am watching" I replied in what I thought was a sexy voice.

Although, knowing me, it was probably sounding more like Kermit the frog.

"Just making sure" he grinned and it almost made my underwear disappear completely.

Almost.

With what appeared to take very little effort, whatsoever, he lifted my whole bottom half off of the sofa and quickly pulled off my underwear and shorts in one go.

Now my underwear really was gone.

"Are you watching, lover" he asked again making eye contact with me. I just yanked him forward by his shoulders, and thankfully he let me, and immediately he dived straight into me, taking one deep long lick from back to front and then back again, and eventually he began to add little twists to his strokes.

That made me moan and writhe in absolute pleasure as I moaned and yanked at his hair.

"Come to me, lover. Come all over my face. Drench me in your come" he growled at me and that was all it took for the clenching in my stomach to turn to a full blown orgasm, as I sprayed Eric with everything that I had to offer, but I wasn't able to dwell on that little fact for too long, because Eric had impaled me onto his massive, straining erection.

My arms once again wound themselves around his neck as my hands went up into his hair with my fingers playing with it and gently massaging the back of his head. Eric was holding onto my lips as he thrust himself in and out of me.

"Jesus … Sookie, you are so fucking sexy!" Eric growled and I began to feel my stomach muscles clench. It wasn't very long until Eric began to swell inside of me, and one final deep kiss that I placed on Eric's mouth was enough to make the both of us explode, at exactly the same time, together.

"Eric" I screamed.

"Sookie!" he growled at me, at virtually the same time, as he all but collapsed on top of me.

But I didn't feel squished or crushed at all. Instead, I felt safe, calm, comfortable and completely sated.

**So … review to let me know what you think****, and if anyone has any ideas, anything at all … let me know since I am well and truly out of ideas for this story! HELP! **


	9. Chapter 9

Now, I really don't want to add a really, really long author's note at the start of this chapter, since you have waited so long to read this, but I received a review this morning that really just annoyed me, for my other story, second chance at love. I have added the review, and my response that I put on my wordpress page earlier:-

**_"What do I think? I think this chapter was entirely devoid of a plot and straight-up word porn. It's a little disappointing. Do what you want, write what you want, but I now know enough not to waste any more time reading this story."_**

I actually have very little to say to this review, but firstly, this review was submitted by a guest, so the person is not brave enough to sign in first. Secondly, why is this person reading stories that are listed in the 'M' Ratings category, under the genre of "Romance" if they don't want to read lemons? Don't like don't read is what I have to say to that. Also, when have I ever said that my stories were anything other than lemon pie? Quite frankly, I can take some constructive criticism, but I just think that this person is just pain rude!

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Eric?" I asked softly after we had cuddled silently for a few moments. It felt good just to be lying contentedly in the arms of the man that I was in love with, whilst we both blissfully ignored the rest of the world.

"What is it, lover?" Eric asked, tailing his finger up and down my side, almost absentmindedly.

"What are we going to do about Russell … and Bill for that matter?" I asked, the reality of my situation coming crashing down on me. Suddenly, I felt afraid. I felt afraid of what could possibly happen to us now, especially if somehow, either Bill or Russell managed to separate us.

"I have absolutely no idea of what we are going to do about the current situation with Russell Edgington, but I promise you lover, that I will figure something out. And fast. Bill Compton, on the other hand, is no issue at all" Eric replied.

"But what if he forces you to give me up?" I asked, my fear slowly edging into my voice.

"Lover … calm down. He won't take you away from me. He might talk big, but to be honest, he is all mouth and no trousers – despite the fact that he is a king and I am only a Sherriff. I am over five times his age and am a far more popular Sherriff than he will ever be king. He wouldn't dare try take you away from me." Eric soothed me.

I managed a small nod and a weak smile, but that didn't seem to appease Eric, since he moved slightly to look me straight in the eyes. "Lover. Trust me. I won't ever let anything happen to you. I've waited so long for you to be mine. I won't ever be giving you up."

That was Eric's way of telling me that he loved me.

"I love you too, Eric" I whispered, and gave him a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tightly whilst he tightened his grip on my waist. I moved us slightly so that my legs were straddling his lap. I could feel his massive, straining erection between us, begging to be slid into me – his cock was straining to fuck me!

I simply just raised my eyebrow at him in question whenever I broke our kiss, so that I could breathe.

"What can I say, lover? You are fuckhot. My cock just wants to be constantly buried inside of you." Eric grinned at me in reply.

"I just want your cock to be buried inside of me constantly," I whispered to him seductively, causing him to growl loudly. I moved one of my hands away from his neck, and slid it down his body, down to where the gracious plenty was standing so proudly in between us. I palmed it for a few seconds using my hand, being extra careful not to hurt him – imagine how much the moment would be ruined if I accidently gave him a friction burn?, before lining him up with my entrance and sliding down onto him.

Our lovemaking was slow and sweet and gentle. Eric and I maintained contact throughout, and eventually, the both of is came simultaneously.

"I love you, Sookie. You are mine now, and mine forever" Eric whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, refusing to let him go.

"I love you too, Eric. You are mine too. And I will be yours, forever" I replied, meaning each and every word of what I said. I was telling him that I wanted to be turned. I wanted to be his forever.

"Lover … are you telling me what I think you are telling me? Please tell me that you aren't joking about something like that?" Eric whispered, hoarsely, and it was as if he hardly dared to believe what he was hearing, as if he thought that his ears were deceiving him.

"Yes, Eric. I want you to turn me. I want to be with you, and only you, forever" I said, and the rest of my sentence was cut off with Eric claiming my lips in a passionate hungry kiss.

"I … I don't know what to say, lover. You honestly want to be with me forever?" Eric said, hoarsely whenever our kiss broke.

"Yes. Eric. I want you, forever. But can we talk about this tonight? The sun is rising" I said. Eric nodded.

"Of course, lover. Just promise me one thing" Eric asked, with an adorable pout on his face. How could I say no to that?

"Anything for you, Eric. Anything" I answered.

"Stay with me today. Stay with me, baby" Eric asked.

"Of course, honey. Of course. I will stay with you, always. But for now, let's just snuggle. And we will never let each other go" I replied, softly. God, I loved this man. I really did, how the fuck could I have been so stupid as to reject him over and over again, when all he has done on me is to love me.

I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head. Eric was mine now, and I was his. There was no point in crying over spilt milk as my Gran always used to say.

I slowly slid off of Eric's lap, and down into the bed that he was sitting on. He pulled the duvet cover up over the both of us, so that we were both lying underneath it, and after giving him a deep kiss. I snuggled my head down onto his chest, underneath the crook of his arm, wrapping my arm over his stomach, to pull him closer to me. He placed one of his hands on top of mine, and he slid his other arm around my waist.

"I love you, Sookie" Eric said.

"I love you, too Eric" I said.

"Dream of me, lover" Eric said.

"Always, honey" I answered, and closed my eyes.

**So … review to let me know what you all think … **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

I woke the next night at sunset, just like I usually did, to find Sookie curled up around me, and from her breathing, I was able to tell that she was still fast asleep.

My lover.

My beautiful lover, who had just agredd to be turned. She had just agreed to stay with me forever. To be mine forever.

At first, when she said it, I could hardly dare to believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, and I thought that somehow, she was playing some sort of cruel joke on me.

"Hey, Eric" Sookie said, softly, pulling me – rather forcibly – out of my thoughts.

"Hello, lover" I responed, looking down at her. Her long blonde hair had covered the most of my chest, shoulder and also some of the pullow. Her eyes were still half close and her arms were wrappe tightly around me, just like mine were wrapped around her.

From the way that we were lying, it looked as if neither of us had moved at all throughout the day.

"Did you sleep well, lover?" I asked, just to break the silence that had grown easily around us.

"I always sleep well when you are here, Eric" she replied, and despite myself, I found my dead heart swelling at the compliment. It made me smile like I was a teenage girl with her first crush, as opposed to a thousand year old Viking warrior.

"What are grinning about, Eric?" Sookie mischieviously asked.

"Nothing, lover" I said, trying to hastily cover up my smirk.

"No ... Eric, you were grinning. What makes you so happy?" she asked.

"You're mine" I said, my grin only becoming wider, and I stopped even trying to conceal it. There was no point.

"I'm yours" she agreed, and gave me a deep kiss. Things were just starting to get interesting, when we heard a loud noise coming out from the kitchen above us.

"Fucking Pam!" I yelled out loud, causing Sookie to launch into a fit of laughter that I just couldn't manage to get her out of. Eventually, though she calmed down enough to speak.

"What's so funny, lover?" I asked, mimicking her earlier question.

"The way that you screamed at Pam ..." she said, and when it looked like she was about to start laughing again, I quickly silenced her with a deep kiss.

"Get your fucking arses up here!" Pam squealed down the cubby at us, causing Sookie to break the kiss and start to pull on some clothes.

I have said it before, and I will say it again, fucking Pam!

"What the fuck do you want?" Pam snapped when Sookie and I made it up into the kitchen.

"What?!" Sookie asked, ovbiously confused.

"Lover, I called Pam through our bond when the sun was coming up this morning." I explained to her.

"Ah right" Sookie nodded in understanding.

"Now, Pam ... I called you because I ... Sookie and I have something that we want to share with you" I started.

"Is it that you are a secret lesbian?" Pam asked, almost on reflex.

"Pamela. Don't be so bloody rude to your mistress" I snapped at her – it was my way of letting Pam know what Sookie had decided.

"What?" Pam asked, taken aback by my statement.

"Pam, I have decided that I want to be turned. So that I can be with Eric forever. I want to be with him forever." Sookie said, holding her hand out to entwine with my own. It was a gesture that I readily accepted.

"Cool. What's Jason going to say when he finds out what you are planning?" Pam asked.

"Jason's opinion is important to me, and I will listen to what he has to say, but I have already made my mind up. I love Eric too much to let him go." Sookie answered.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Pam asked.

"Later on tonight. Hopefully. I just have to call him" Sookie said, and then excused herself to go and make the call. She returned a few minuites later. "He's coming over later on tonight".

"Well. I have to head back to Fangtasia. Good luck." Pam said, and then sped off out of the house at vampire speed.

"What shall we do now, lover?" I asked her, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Hmm ... I don't know, Eric ... what would you like to do now?" Sookie asked, using a soft, seductive voice. She came to stand in front of me and after unclasping her hand from mine, she stretched up to wrap both of them around my neck. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her up a little higher around my waist. She wrapped her legs tightly around me.

I walked in from the kitchen to the living room with Sookie still wrapped around me, and carefully sat down on the edge of the sofa. When I was in a comfortable position on the sofa, I leaned my face up towards Sookie's, and puckered my lips towards hers for a kiss, something which she readily accepted. She slowly put her lips on mine, and for a few seconds, she started to easily run her tongue along my lower lips, begging for, requesting entrace. I readily opened my mouth for her. However, after a few minuites, I realised that Sookie would need to breathe, so I broke the kiss and started to place little kisses, nips, sucks and bites all over her cheek, jaw and eventually to the pulse point below her ear, causing Sookie to elicit a huge loud moan, something which spurred me on even more.

I continued to place kisses all down her body – down over the column of her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder, her chest, her breasts (I may or may not have paid a little more attention to that area than the others!), her stomach and eventually down to her navel.

I pulled both her trousers and underwear off in one pull, and then looked up at her.

"Watch me, lover" I said, and got to work.

**So ... review to let me know what you think ... **


	11. Chapter 11

**So, everyone, sorry for the delay on this chapter. I honestly have no excuse, but anyways, it is better late than never … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Eric!" I screamed out for all to hear, as I felt his amazing tongue begin to slide in and out of me with rapid speed. Fuck. My man really was fucking brilliant at using his tongue.

And I loved it.

It was fucking amazing.

Especially when I had only just woken up and all.

And it was bloody brilliant.

My hands went straight into his hair, as I pretty much begged to keep him exactly where he was.

If I had my way, my man would never be allowed to move from there.

I was going to keep him right there, using his mouth on me.

He continued to lick me down below, sliding his tongue right from my ass the whole way up into my clit, before returning straight back down to my ass. Fuck. That was good.

Amazing.

And then he decided to add little twists and sucks of both his tongue and teeth that sent my hips bucking right off of the bed each and every time that he did it, and also caused me to scream out loud, something which seemed to spur Eric on even further.

And I wasn't complaining about that at all.

Not one little tiny bit at all.

Nope.

"Come on lover, come for me. Make this tight little cunt come for me. All over my face. Come on lover. Make me yours. Show the rest of the world who you belong to. Now." he growled out, after pulling away from me a little.

And I did as I was told.

I came on his face, and Eric went straight back to licking at me, as he lapped up everything that I had to give him.

"That's it lover. Give it to me. Give me all of that little sweet nectar, please lover" Eric growled, but before I had any chance whatsoever to answer him, Eric had manged to slide up my body and impale his cock on me.

"Ahhhh … Eric!" I screamed out as loud as I possibly could at the welcome intrusion.

"Lover … you feel so good. This cunt is so hot and tight. And all mine. It is so fucking amazing. I love you, baby. Come on lover. Suck me in. Nice and tight. Keep me there. Just in the way that you can do. In the way that you can only do, baby. Jesus … you feel so good" Eric groaned out, putting his mouth right to my ear, and then inhaling my scent as he started to pump in and out of me, hard and fast.

Just the way that I liked it.

But only with Eric.

Hard and fast was something that I only did with Eric.

My Eric.

"Mine, Eric. You are mine. And your fucking cock feels so good inside of me. Buried deep inside of me. I want you to keep on fucking me. Hard and fast, honey. And deep" I managed to moan out and as soon as I did, I felt Eric's fingers make their way into my cunt and begin to massage and finger me alongside his cock, which was still pumping madly in and out of me.

"Come on lover, come for me. Can this pretty little cunt come for me again, because I am not going to last too much longer. Come on, baby. You are almost there. I can feel it. That's it baby" Eric groaned out, and by the end of his sentence, I could feel my inner walls begin to constrict around his massive cock, effectively sucking him even further into my pussy.

"ERIC!" I screamed out once again at the very top of my lungs as my orgasm shoved me over the edge of the cliff, and I tightened the grip that I already had on my man's hair.

"That's it, baby. Come on" Eric growled, just as I started to feel him swell inside of me as my pussy continued to suck him in even further than she had before. It seemed that my cunt knew exactly what she wanted.

And she was really just going to go out and get it.

Not that I could blame her at all.

And then Eric shot everything that he had straight into me, with a loud guttural, dirty groan, something which launched me right into another orgasm.

"I love you, honey" Eric whispered to me sweetly after he was able to regain his composure. It hadn't escaped my notice that he was still completely buried inside of me.

"I love you too" I whispered back, even though there was nobody around us to hear, as I played with the hair at the top of his neck.

"Good" he said, with a lop-sided grin, and leaned back in to give me a kiss, which I quickly, easily and eagerly returned.

"We should get up baby" I said a few moments later.

"Yeah. We should. But I really am not ready yet. I want to stay here, with you. Forever" Eric said.

"I know, baby. And I want to stay with you too. But I really am bursting for a pee." I said, with a completely straight face.

"Well then. If you must" Eric said, with a smirk so that I knew he was joking as he climbed off of me.

"I really do" I replied, and then gave him a deep quick kiss before climbing up out of the cubby hole, and literally running to the toilet.

When I returned a few moments later, after having brushed my teeth and all, Eric was already sitting at my kitchen table, fully dressed.

With a bottle of True Blood in front of him.

And I was fully naked.

"Jesus, lover. You really are a man's wet dream personified" Eric said as he stifled a groan.

"No, baby. Just yours" I said, and just as I did, we heard the sounds of the front door opening, and then footsteps invading ….

**So … who do we think it is? Review to let me know … Come on, just another six reviews and then we have our 100th reviewer … **


	12. Chapter 12

**I really should be getting better excuses for not updating these stories for ages, but just at the minute, I don't exactly have any of them. **

**Anyways, here's the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

Shit. Fuck. Who the hell is calling at this fucking hour of the night? And why on earth didn't they fucking knock before just simply entering the house.

However, instead of scrambling to put on some clothes, I found that my feet were completely and utterly frozen on the spot, exactly where they were. Eric also didn't make any appearances of moving from where he was at my kitchen table.

And then Jason appeared in through the door.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I asked, thoroughly annoyed. I could be enjoying another round of completely mind blowing sex right now – especially since I could see Eric's erection right through the jeans that he was wearing.

Jason quickly diverted his attention from Eric to me, and then pretty much screamed out loud before throwing his hands up over the top of his eyes, as if they were burning.

And then I realised that I was still standing naked, and I quickly picked up one of Eric's shirts that was lying just around the corner from where I was standing and slipped it on.

"I will repeat, Jason Stackhouse. Why the fuck are you here?" I said.

"Why the fuck are you standing naked in the kitchen?" Jason asked, instead of answering my question.

"Because she wanted to give me a special surprise" Eric piped up. I just rolled my eyes at him. He so was not fucking helping at all.

"Ugh … I so did not need to know that!" Jason groaned.

"Well you did ask" Eric replied, shrugging his shoulders at him. Well, that bit was most certainly true.

"Yes, I know I did. But I really didn't fucking need to know all about my little sister's sex life. Or see her naked, when it comes to that!" Jason groaned out in frustration.

"What do you want, Jason?" I asked for the third time.

"I got hungry and since I had no food in my own house, I figured that you would have some. And even if you didn't, you are so fucking good at cooking that you could make something for me out of nothing" he replied.

"So not only did you think that it would be a good idea to come into my house in the middle of the night to steal some of the food that I have worked so fucking hard to buy but you also thought that I was just going to cook for you?!" I said, fighting to keep my voice as calm as I possibly could, given the circumstances. I could also feel that Eric was sending me calm emotions through the bond that we had managed to build up. I walked over and sat down onto his lap.

"Yeah" Jason replied, simply before walking over and also taking a seat at my kitchen table, just ignoring the fact that Eric was silently growling beside me.

I guess that my Viking wasn't just the most happiest person here right now.

"Fine, Jason. Help yourself to some food" I said, and he got up from his seat and began to poke through the kitchen cupboards, eventually finding a packet of Jaffa Cakes. He also poured himself a glass of milk from the fridge and resumed his seat once more, happily munching away.

"Jason … I got something that I need to tell you" I said, feeling that now was as good as any time to tell him about my plans to be turned.

"Yeah?" he said, biting into another Jaffa cake.

"I have to tell you something, and I want you to listen without running off or screaming. Do you hear me?" I said.

"Just tell me what it is, Sookie" he replied, obviously getting a little annoyed.

"I … I want Eric to turn me into a vampire" I said.

"What?" he asked, gobsmacked.

"I want Eric to turn me into a vampire" I repeated.

"I know what you said, Sookie. But why?" he asked. Huh. I was stumped. Why wasn't Jason going mental?

"I want him to turn me because I love him, and I want nothing more than for to be by his side forever" I said, and I felt Eric tighten his grip around me a little more.

"Yeah … I kind of figured that someday you would be turned into a vampire. I mean, after all you have only previously dated Beehl. And I also think that it is your life and you can do whatever the hell that you want to do with it. I am just glad that you are doing it out of love rather than out of fear." Jason said, taking a drink of his milk.

"You aren't going to try to talk me out of it? You don't think that it is stupid?" I said, disbelievingly.

"No" he said, slowly and carefully. "I don't think that it is stupid. I think that you are doing this because you are in love with Eric here, but also Sookie. I have never seen you look so happy or so content. I don't want to be the person to take all of that away from you. You deserve to be happy, and you never really did fit in with our world … the human world anyway. And you will make a great vampire" Jason said.

Wow. Who knew that my idiotic brother could be so … level headed.

"But there is one little thing that I want you to promise me, Sookie. Before you get turned" he continued.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to never lose contact with me. I still want you to be my sister." Jason finished.

"Of course" I promised easily.

**So … what do we make of Jason? Review to let me know … **

**Also, if you haven't noticed, this story is coming to a close, probably within the next five or so chapters. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"And if Sookie is unable to keep in contact with you, I will make sure that either Pam or I do instead" Eric said.

"Thank you" Jason said, and then stood up. "When are you planning on doing this transformation?" Jason asked.

"Umm … I will have to talk it over with Eric first, but I would really like to do it as soon as possible. But, I promise to let you know before I do anything" I said.

"Thank you" he repeated, and the after giving me a rather unexpected hug, he left Eric and me alone once more.

"Well that went well" I remarked into the silence.

"Yes, my lover. It did. It really did go rather well." Eric said.

"When do you think that we should do it?" I asked.

"I think that we should do it as soon as we can" Eric replied.

"What about tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Yeah. We can do it tomorrow night" Eric replied, and I turned around on his lap to face him.

"I guess that I should be letting Jason know" I said.

Eric nodded, and then passed me my mobile phone from over behind him. I sent a quick text off to my brother to let him know that we had settled on tomorrow night.

"I can't wait to be a vampire, baby" I said.

"And I can't wait for you to become a vampire, lover" Eric replied, before lowering his lips to mine once more.

This time, although it was rather unexpected, the kiss was slow and sweet. Eric softly slid his tongue over the top of mine, and our teeth clashed slightly. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and he moved his own hands so that they were softly caressing my bum.

"Take me to your bed, Eric. Take me to your bed and make love to me, please" I begged him.

"Gladly, my lover" Eric answered, before standing up from the chair, with me still all wrapped around him. He slowly but yet still swiftly made his way back into the cubby hole and once there, he laid me down onto the bed.

Without any difficulties whatsoever, the two of us pulled and dragged at each other until every single piece of clothing that the both of us were wearing was lying on the floor.

"Jesus, my lover … you are so damn fucking sexy!" Eric growled, his eyes drinking in the sight of my naked body, even though he had seen it many, many times before, especially within these last couple of days.

"And you are not making any sense at all, Mr. Northman!" I giggled at him in response, because he really wasn't.

"I love you, lover" Eric said, covering my body with his own as he began to pepper more kisses down all over my face before quickly thrusting his cock into me.

"Jesus, lover … you feel so good … to tight, so warm, so wet!" he groaned, and began to move. This however, in complete and utter contrast to our kisses earlier, was completely hard and fast, and within about ten thrusts, the both of us exploded, and Eric shot his seed deep within me.

He collapsed down on top of me, his weight making me feel safe and secure, and we lay like that until just a few moments before the sun rose above the hills, when he pulled out, he simply lay to the side of me and wrapped his arms around me.

I woke up the next morning feeling calm, sated, loved and relaxed, and with a quick look at my watch, I saw that it was already after noon.

Shit. I thought to myself. I had better get a move on if I wanted to get everything done on time before tonight.

So, with that in mind, I scooted very quickly though my usual morning routine, in that I gave Eric a quick kiss to the forehead, climbed out of the cubby, had a shower and made some breakfast. After I did that, I also cleaned out my fridge and all of the kitchen cupboards and donated all of the food that was in them to my brother. After all, I wouldn't be needing them anymore.

I went to the local beauty salon and got my hair done – I had got some layers cut into it, and also it dyed a couple of shades lighter than what it was. I also got my nails cut and polished into the French manicure style. And that included my toe nails. Since I already had a nice tan, I didn't have to worry about getting a spray on one.

Finally, I also got waxed – well, not everywhere, but my legs, bikini line and underarms. However, I did trim _there _before I got into the shower earlier on.

And that was me all set for to get turned! God, I couldn't fucking believe just how bloody nervous I was at the very thoughts. But, it was nervous in a good way, and by sunset, I was more than ready to go.

"Aren't you just so cute when you are nervous, lover!" Eric said, walking into the kitchen, barefoot and putting a bottle of true blood into the microwave.

I blushed, and Eric just grinned at me as he downed the bottle of blood.

"Shall we do this thing now or will we wait a while?" I asked.

"We should do it now, as it could take a while" Eric said.

"Of course" I said.

"Let's go back down to the cubby" Eric said, and we both did. Eric immediately went to sit on the bed, with his back against the wall and his legs parted. He patted the bed with his hands.

"Come and sit, lover. Sit down with your back to me" he directed, and I did. He quickly wrapped one of his arms around my waist, pulling him tighter to me before moving the hair away from my neck with his other hand.

"I love you, lover" he said.

"I love you too, baby" I replied, and then he unleashed his fangs and bit down.

**So … there we have it. The very last chapter of this story! I know! I can't believe it either! However, there will be an epilogue after this. Review to give me your thoughts …**


	14. Chapter 14

**And, so here's the epilogue ****J! I just want to say here that it has been a real pleasure for me to write and that I thank you for all of the support that you all have for this story!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

_Ten Years Later_

SPOV

"Hmm…. Good evening my lover" Eric whispered to me as soon as we both woke up at sunset. We were both lying in our bed in the cubby that Eric had built into my house so long ago. He also was spooning me and his arms were wrapped tightly around me.

"Good evening to you too, Eric" I said, and then couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped from my mouth when he began to slide his cheek along my face, causing a ticklish sensation to come from the little day old beard that had been on his face for over a thousand years, and would be there for another thousand, if Eric was lucky enough to live that long.

And I honestly hoped to God, and to all that was holy that he did, because I didn't honestly know what I would do if my Maker … and my bonded, and my lover was to die, well to become eventually, really and totally dead.

"Yes, it is a fucking good night. And it is just going to get a hell of a lot better, lover" Eric said, and then moved so that he was lying on top of me with his fangs fully extended, and his evening wood nestled right into my upper thigh, really close to my cunt. In fact, if it had have been a little bit higher up, it would have been directly on top of my cunt.

It would have been right where I wanted it.

"I love you, lover" he whispered, and then leaned down to give me a deep kiss, which caused my fangs to fully extend themselves. While our tongues and fangs duelled and caressed and scraped against each other, Eric had also moved his hands right down my body and slid his fingers down into my cunt, one at a time, causing me to groan out loud at the intrusion.

"Jesus, lover. This cunt is still so fucking tight after all of this time. She is still so fucking amazing, so wet. Only for me!" Eric said, and then he sped up the movements of his fingers inside of me again, causing me to go flying over the golden edge of the cliff, but before I could come down from my orgasmic high, Eric had lined his cock up with my entrance and shoved it inside of me, causing me to come again for him.

"Fuck lover … that is it, come again. Come again for me, please. Only for me." Eric groaned out, as my cunt convulsed around him, trying with all of its power and mite to keep him trapped deep within my tight little hole.

I wrapped my arms up around the back of his neck, and softly ran my fingers in through his hair as he thrusted purposefully in and out of me at vampire speed, nipping and sucking at my neck with his fangs and teeth.

"Bite me, lover. Bite me. Feed from me, take what all you need to make our bound a little more stronger" Eric said, and the two of us bit into each other's necks at the same time, and as a side effect of that, the both of us also exploded.

Eric immediately fell down on top of me and started licking and sucking my wounds as they began to close over.

"My lover" Eric said, continuing to thrust a little as his erection slowly died down, I just ran my fingers up and down on his back.

"Mine" I replied.

"Yes, lover. Yes I am" he answered me, and then pulled out, causing me to growl a little at that.

"Good" I said, and then got out of bed.

"You are not going to give me any more cuddles tonight?!" Eric asked, pouting a little.

"No, Mr. Northman. I am not." I answered. "Because we have to get to Fangtasia, after all the Sherriff of Area 5 said that she needed some assistance from her King and Queen. And she wouldn't be very happy if her King and Queen were late now would she?" I said, sweetly.

"No, I guess she wouldn't be. But Pam is going to have to learn to handle things on her own soon" Eric said, him too getting up off of the bed. I could see where he was coming from, because Pam had been Sherriff for almost nine years now. Eric had given his progeny the position after he had taken over Bill's throne.

Since Bill had tried to kidnap me away from Eric when he found out that he had turned me.

Also, one of the first things that Eric had done as King was to make me his Queen, saying that although I might also be his progeny, I was also his lover and his equal.

And also his baby.

"Well, then I suppose that we had better be heading over then" Eric said, walking around the bed to give me another deep kiss on the lips, which led to round two. And then round three was in the shower.

We eventually made it into Fangtasia well over an hour later, and everyone cheered as the two of us walked in hand in hand, just as we usually did.

"Happy turn day, my lover." Eric said, giving me kiss.

"It has just got a lot better" I said, and after wrapping my arms securely around his neck I eagerly returned his kiss.

"Hey … just you be going easy over there. I don't need to be seeing my little sis' do that!" Jason called out from the crowd.

"And just you watch what you are saying, Jason Stackhouse! It applies to you and Pam too!" I replied, laying my head down onto Eric's chest. Yes, peoples. That is right. Jason and Pam are together. And have been for the past three and a half years.

"Since when?" Pam answered, as she sauntered over to my brother who eagerly wrapped his arms around her.

**So … that's it everyone! The End! ;) I hope that you all have enjoyed the story. **


End file.
